Monogamy 101
by Deaths.Last.Prayer
Summary: "Itachi…" Two pairs of dark eyes met as Sasuke leaned against his brother's door frame. "How did you become… Monogamous?" Sasuke shuddered. He couldn't begin to imagine how such a thing worked. And somewhere, Naruto sneezed. SasuNaru among others.


**Disclaimer: **I hold no ownership of Naruto and I certainly do not make any money from this piece of fiction.

* * *

**WARNING: **_Slash_. _Sex. Bittersweet. Foul language. Adult themed._ _Innacurate account of gay sex to preserve the lovely slash-tastic fantasy._

* * *

**Pairings:** SasuNaru

* * *

**MONOGAMY 101**

**_Lesson I: Intimacy_  
**

* * *

"Fuck… Sasu…"

Sasuke's pale lips trailed slowly down an arched back. "Not yet." Those same pale lips pulled into a smirk as Naruto shivered when he pulled his body away.

Dark eyes devoured the sight before them. Naruto held tightly to the headboard as his naked body quivered and jumped with every touch, kiss, or breath Sasuke teasingly placed upon his sensitive skin. Sasuke couldn't help himself. He enjoyed tracing every delicate line and curve of the dragon tattoo splayed across that strong, lithe, back with his tongue. He enjoyed the taste of that sweat slicked body invitingly splayed across the bed and, if Sasuke didn't know himself, he would swear that he was addicted to such a salty-sweet taste.

But nothing could compare to the feast that onyx irises were privy. Naruto was, in his own right a delicate beauty. Whether he was studying for a test or being pounded into a surface, he was gorgeous. At the moment, Sasuke found Naruto tempting for the latter reason. Sun-kissed blond hair damp with sweat and sex was matted against a smooth forehead as those same blond locks lightly covered half lidded azure eyes- eyes that were bright and willed to the brim with need. Naruto softly gnawed at his bottom lip, trying in vain to hold back the moan that threatened to push past his kiss swollen lips.

Sasuke watched hungrily as the man squirmed and shivered beneath his gaze. His blood sparked to life as Naruto sought and anticipated his every teasing caress.

Naruto wantonly spread his legs further in an inviting fashion and moving just so in search of Sasuke's cock. Naruto hoped and prayed that the man in question would just end his torture and bury himself deep inside of him to bring them both closer to their climax.

But Sasuke had only just begun to play.

"Sasuke… Stop… stop being a dick a-and fuck me." Cobalt eyes rolled into the back of Naruto's head as Sasuke leisurely dragged hot hands up his parted thighs before slapping a plump tan ass cheek.

"Impatient are we?" Sasuke smirked as he moved away, relishing in his power before shedding his remaining clothing. "But I have all the time in the world to play with you, _Naruto_." He climbed back onto bed easily moving between gorgeously parted legs.

Naruto very nearly came then and there as he felt the tip of Sasuke's length press against his entrance before Sasuke completely pulled away. He groaned into his arm. Sasuke was torturing him and he just knew the bastard was enjoying it. "C'mon…"

Sasuke chuckled, his soft lips lightly brushing against the base of Naruto's spine before he allowed his tongue to slowly trace the tip of the dragon's tail imprinted upon Naruto's supple flesh.

Naruto stilled and bit his bottom lip so hard that it began to bleed. He refused to enlarge Sasuke's ego any further by mewling or blissfully gasping Sasuke's name. Little did he know how much such resitance only served to further encourage Sasuke's teasing whims.

Deft fingers moved up bronzed thighs before Sasuke pushed them incredibly further apart. As much as he wanted to draw things out, he could no longer restrain himself and he knew Naruto was just as anxious as he. "Hand it to me."

Naruto wasted no time in tossing the lubricant on his nightstand to Sasuke. He wanted to be devoured. Or, better yet, Naruto wanted to be fully consumed by the fire coiling at the pit of his stomach and coursing through his veins. He was so painfully hard and he just wanted Sasuke to have him... God did he want Sasuke to have him.

Sasuke threw the cap on the floor before promptly positioning himself between trembling knees. One slender finger dipped into the jar of clear gelatin before teasing the tight ring of muscle that was Naruto's hole. When Naruto shivered, a groan flitting from his hung mouth, Sasuke pushed a single digit into that tight warmth. A hiss, followed by a low moan, and backwards thrust made Sasuke smile. No matter how many times he fucked Naruto into nothing but a pile of quivering mass, the man was always as tight and as warm as if it were his very first time. But Naruto's experience made one thing rather clear: he was by no means a virgin.

Leaving that trail of thought, Sasuke gently eased in a second finger followed by a third and he bit back a groan as they were swallowed just as eagerly as the first. Dark irises dilated as Naruto began to rock back and forth, building a steady yet shaky pace as he rode the three slender fingers firmly pressed against the tiny bundle of pleasuring nerves buried within.

Naruto was gripping the back of the headboard so hard his knuckles were turning white. "God… God Sasuke… Fuck…" He could no longer contain his gleeful moans as he indulged in such a sweet pleasure... it was so good. He could barely think, barely breath, but he didn't care.

But such a thing was beyond lust inducing and Sasuke couldn't take it. He withdrew his fingers and watched as Naruto slumped forth.

"Nnnn…" Naruto gnawed at his bottom lip. He'd been so close, so very close...

"Hold on baby, just…" Sasuke glided his already slick fingers down his length as a precaution before he settled between the blond's legs.

Naruto turned his head, his eyes meeting with Sasuke's. "Please…"

And that was all the assurance that Sasuke needed before he thrust forth, his cock sliding inside of Naruto and expertly hitting the pinnacle that caused burst of white to filter into Naruto's vision. Time stilled as Naruto's mouth hung open in a silent scream as his heart raced and his body quaked. He felt full, nearly complete, and he wanted more, so much more.

Sasuke had to count backwards from ten… three times, in order not to move again so quickly. He needed a sign from Naruto- a touch, a spasm, anything that would signal his okay to continue. Nonetheless, he knelt forward and leisurely sucked at the junction where Naruto's throat and shoulder met. A sly hand eased down Naruto's torso and over his pelvice to teasingly stroke the tip of his erection.

"Come on Naru…" Sasuke gave a harsh nip to Naruto's shoulder. "I like it when you play t-"

Naruto briskly pulled himself forward before he pushed himself back against Sasuke's taught body. With every thrust, Naruto happily engulfed the entirety of Sasuke's hard cock. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…" Was his overzealous mantra as his eyes began to water. Ecstasy. Naruto had reached euphoric bliss as he and Sasuked moved at the pace he'd set. He felt like he was being complete enraptured as Sasuke took him and he couldn't get enough. "God fuck me…"

"That's right..." Sasuke let go of Naruto's weeping length and opted to still Naruto's quickly moving hips. "I'm going to fuck you and you'll come from this alone."

Sasuke grunted as he let go of Naruto's quivering hips, watching in a desire induced daze as his lover pulled himself forward and quickly pushed himself backward over and over again. Sasuke leaned over Naruto's frantically moving body placing one hand over each tan hand gripping the back of the bed. He was going to make sure that Naruto wouldn't have the chance to touch himself and nor would he. Without giving the man notice, Sasuke began to thrust in rhythm with the body moving beneath him causing Naruto to moan in octaves that seemed impossible to achieve. It was a song Sasuke found insatiable to his ears and spurred him to devour Naruto all the more.

Of all the people he'd slept with, none of them made him feel as Naruto did.

Maybe it was their friendship or maybe it was due to the gorgeous melodies that fell from between Naruto's lips as he was wholly demolished from the inside out. Whatever the case, Sasuke was positive he'd never had, or would have, as good of a lay as he did with Naruto Uzumaki. And to think, their first time had almost never happened at all.

"Sasu… I'm… I…" Naruto stilled and gripped the headboard so hard he heard it crack. He tossed his head back, his vision blurring as he came hard and fast in quick spurts along his sheets.

Sasuke caught him by the hips as he relished in the feeling of muscle gripping and pulling him in deeper. "I'm almost there..." A few long, deep, thrust inside of Naruto's wet, heated, opening and Sasuke was gone. A white haze filled his line of sight as he came, his body arching over Naruto's.

Their pulses raced as Sasuke cocooned around Naruto, both panting in synchronized bliss. Sasuke willed himself to slowly pull out of Naruto before he helped the man turn to face him, dark blue irises meeting black as Sasuke leaned in and kissed the corner of Naruto's mouth.

Naruto smiled tiredly before he pulled Sasuke's head onto his chest and laid down, his fingers running through silken jet-black hair. He sighed contentedly as his body sunk tiredly into his mattress. He wanted to tender kiss Sasuke, to enjoy the cool down after the hot passion, but that wasn't how their relationship worked. "You know the rules, no kissing me on the mouth bastard." Oh how he wished that there were no rules, that none needed to be instilled in their relationship.

But it couldn't be helped.

"Hn… so it's okay to kiss you as long as we're not fucking?" Sasuke smirked, he knew the stipulations of their "friends-with-benefits" relationship but lately, he was breaking more and more of those sacred vows.

Sasuke wondered on many occasions what the hell was doing but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to posses Naruto in ways that others would envy. He wanted the liberty of consuming, marking, and taming the man to his liking. He wanted to monopolize Naruto's every thought, every move, and every breath. But Sasuke also loved his freedom and he couldn't have both.

Life was so complicated.

Naruto smothered a yawn with his free hand and turned his gaze elsewhere. "Kissing outside of fucking is fine but, if we… if we kiss when we're fucking it makes this shit too intimate and we have to have boundaries somewhere right?" Although the question sounded light hearted, Naruto wasn't smiling.

He knew the conditions of being in an intimate relationship with the infamous playboy, Sasuke Uchiha. Hell, they'd been best friends for nearly five years- Naruto knew all about Sasuke's relationship track record. And even with knowing all that he knew about Sasuke, he'd still managed to fall in love with the bastard. Having Sasuke hold him and indulging in the pleasures of the flesh was fine with Naruto so long as his body and mind were kept separate on the matter. Still... it was painful but it was something that he'd chosen to do of his own accord.

Sasuke reached over the side of the bed and pulled the comforter over them. "Go to sleep, moron." He could tell by the sound of Naruto's light breathing that the man was already fast asleep. Slowly, as not to wake Naruto, Sasuke climbed off of the bed and covered the sleeping man before gathering his clothes and heading toward the living room.

Naruto was right about one thing, Sasuke _was_ getting too attached to him. He too had noticed this and it was something that Sasuke didn't entirely like. Dressing himself quickly, he slipped out of the front door pausing only to glance briefly in the direction of Naruto's bedroom. He needed sometime to detach from Naruto if he wanted to spare them both and he intended to do just that.

* * *

**End... (for now)  
**

* * *

**A/N: **This was originally intended to be a chapter fic but I've since changed my mind. I might come back later to turn it into one but, for now, it's nothing more than a bittersweet one-shot. Sorry to all of those who were hoping for me or even waiting for more.

* * *

**And there you have it, the first chapter. Hope you all come back for the next chapter. If you dig it, drop me a line. **


End file.
